Material handling systems are traditionally used to convey, sort, and organize items (e.g., cartons, cases, etc.) at high speeds. Depending on the configuration of the system, the items may travel through the system in an unregulated manner or may be consolidated into a single stream of items. Conveyor systems may rely on a conveyor controller and/or warehouse management system to organize items through all stages of handling and processing.
Conventional conveyor systems may also include a conveyor bed and multiple conveyor carriers in the form of rollers or belts supported on a conveyor frame of the conveyor bed. The multiple conveyor carriers are often used for supporting and transporting items within the material handling system. An example conveyor system may include a sorter conveyor system, a merge conveyor system, an accumulation conveyor system, an induction conveyor system, or the like. These conveyor systems are often divided into zones with each zone including a set of motorized and/or idler rollers that each include an axle coupled to the conveyor frame. The set of motorized and/or idler rollers are often overrun by an endless conveyor belt. The conveyor belts may be driven by the set of motorized and idler rollers to accumulate articles on each zone, to move articles in the direction of travel, and/or to discharge articles into neighboring zones or discharge stations.
Applicant has identified several technical challenges associated with coupling conveyor rollers to conveyor frames. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.